Second Chances
by leannelrh
Summary: Bella was in love with Edward Cullen all through high school and it ended in heartbreak, forcing her to move on. Now six years later, she is sucessfull and engaged to be married.What happens when she is forced to work with Edward? RATED M for lemons.


**AN: **This is my first fict so please bear with me through my virgin writing skills, I hope you enjoy it.

I will try to update at least once a week, but no promises.

_~Pictures that go with each chapter can be found on my profile under "Important Junk".~_

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story and plot are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

_August 2002_

Stepping out of the shower I wiped the mirror free of the steam, staring back at myself I didn't feel any older. I could see the subtle changes in my body. My facial features were more defined, fuller lips and almost no roundness left in face. My torso was slim, but you could see the defined curves and my breast were a round perky C cup. Even though my body had changed and developed into a woman's, I still couldn't see the attraction. I had unsightly brown hair that hung loosely just bellow my shoulders, boring brown eyes, and no sex appeal whatsoever. Yet somehow I had managed to attract the most incredibly gorgeous man in Forks; Edward Cullen.

"Bella, we're leaving now!" My mother's voice snapped me out of my self-inspection. Reminding me I was going to be late as it was and needed to hurry up and get my ass dressed.

"Okay, have a good time! I'm staying at Edward's tonight, so I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I yelled back down to her, biting my lip and slipping into my robe. I knew my parents didn't like it when I stayed with Edward, but seeing as how we were both legal adults now they couldn't fight us too much on it; besides, his parents were always home and I slept in the spare room.

"Alright baby, have fun and call me if you need anything, love you!" She sighed as I heard Charlie honking the horn of the cruiser out front to signal he was ready to leave. My father; Charlie was chief of police in this tiny, tiny town so as you can imagine it didn't occupy too of his time. My mother; Renee was the third grade teacher at Forks Elementary and they were heading to a benefit dinner for the local hospital, which Edward's father; Carlisle was chief of staff.

"Bye mom!" I called down to her as I began blow-drying my hair, did I mention I was running late? I was going to a bonfire party at La Push beach tonight with my friends for one last bash before we all went our separate ways for college. I was leaving for college in two weeks, I would miss my family including my little sister; Alice. Alice was two years younger than me and somehow always managed to get into trouble, which she relied on me to get her out of. I think she was more upset about me being away than my mom and dad, she was going to have to fix her own messes now, but I knew that she would be fine.

Realizing that this was as good as my hair was going to look; I applied some mascara and hurried into my room to get dressed. Opening my top dresser drawer I found my new black lace boy shorts and balconet bra and put them on. Edward and I have been together for three years now and we have messed around but never had sex. Tonight was the night; I was not leaving for college a virgin that's for damn sure. Looking for my favorite jeans in the bottom of my closet, I heard my phone let out a catcall whistle to alert me to a text from Edward. Rolling my eyes at his embarrassing and cute as hell alert I opened my phone.

_Baby, Jazz stopped by so I'm just going to ride to the party with him. See you there._

_Licks & pinches,_

_E._

I smiled at his closing. In ninth grade I wrote him a note and singed it with 'hugs & kisses' Edward replied with "while hugs & kisses are nice, licks & pinches are better." Every note, text, and email to me since then has ended the same way. Sending him a quick "okay", I threw on my jeans and a red tank top.

I would miss Edward immensely. When we first got accepted to separate schools it felt like the end of the world; my world. We eventually worked out a plan to be able to maintain a long distance relationship. Every month one of us would travel to spend the weekend together, we were supposed to be taking turns but I knew that it would be Edward doing most of the visiting. We would also have holidays and spring break together, but it still made me sad to know I wouldn't be seeing him everyday. I was also scared about Edward going off to college and finding some sexy coed and forgetting all about me.

Its not that I didn't trust Edward, but he had a hard enough time waiting for me to be ready to have sex, I was sure girls walking around in next to nothing at frat parties while your girlfriend is miles away could get tempting. Another reason I was not leaving for college without having sex with Edward. I loved him too much to lose him; he was the other half to my soul. Checking to make sure I had my keys, phone, and Chap Stick, I grabbed my overnight bag and headed out the door to my truck.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling into the lot at La Push. I climbed out of my truck and made my way down to the beach. I could see the flames of the fire blowing in the wind surrounded by my friends and probably a few people I'd rather not call friends. Tyler Crowley's truck was pulled down onto the sand with speakers in the back blaring music and there was a keg sitting beside his truck. It was a warm night but you could feel the cool breeze coming off of the ocean.

Walking onto the beach I ran into Amy and Leah, they had been my friends for a few years and they always guaranteed a good time, I would miss them.

"Bella, it's about damn time you got your little ass down here! What the hell took so long?" Amy lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Oh come on Amy, you know Bella's never on time. I told you we should have told her six instead of eight." Leah added while taking a swig from her beer.

"Hey, that's enough out of you. Miss I'm-always-early!" I teased as I scanned the crowd. Everybody was here; even some of the kids from the reservation were hanging out by the water.

"Listen Bella, I'm leaving on Monday, want to grab some lunch on Sunday with us?" Leah pouted batting her lashes at me. I tried to act like I was thinking hard pursing my lips and taping my chin with my finger.

"Hmm……..I don't know…………I think I already have plans…….." I trailed off as I couldn't hold back my grin.

"You're a bitch. And you're coming to lunch." She stated like I didn't have a choice. I laughed at her all so bossy ways. From behind me I felt two well toned, and all too familiar arms wrap around me. I relaxed back into his chest and sighed contented.

"Tyler I missed you." I moaned closing my eyes, as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"No, not Tyler, the other man of your dreams." Edward chuckled as he kissed my neck. It was almost impossible to rile him.

"Funny." I said sarcastically as I turned my head for a kiss.

"Talk about PDA overkill, you two!" Amy gagged out acting like she was about to puke. I just smiled and shook my head at her.

"Do you want a beer, baby?" he asked relaxing his hold on me and straightening up. I wasn't in the mood to drink tonight, I had another mission that drinking too much could delay. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"No that's okay, I'm good thanks."

Edward just raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as he took a draw from his cup.

We made our way down by the fire and spent the next few hours making small talk and recapping memories with our friends. Edward seemed like he was getting rather tipsy and I figured if I wanted to wake up tomorrow without my friend virginity, we should leave soon. As I was just about to mention this to Edward when a few more people arrived. Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, and Tanya Denali, they had all graduated last year and had yet to leave for college or whatever they planned to do, instead they hung around here acting all high and mighty all the time. I hated each one of them, especially that strawberry blonde whore Tanya, she just irritated the shit out of me. As they came closer I could see a fourth person with them, a girl, probably some skank friend of Tanya's. Wait……

"Oh my god, Alice?!" I stood up and made my way over to her staggering form with Edward on my heels.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I scolded my younger sister while she rolled her eyes at me.

"Chill out Bella! I was just having fun." She answered annoyed. I looked down to see her holding hands with Mike and thought I was going to spit fire. This was not the crowd I wanted my sister hanging out with. They were too old to be towing MY sister around and they smelled like weed and tequila. I gave Mike the fiercest look I could.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister now you asshole!" I seethed at him. He raised an eyebrow at me in challenge.

"Relax Bella, we're just having fun." I looked back at Edward who was clenching his fist to keep from kicking his ass. _Again._

"We're leaving. Now!" I looked pointedly at Alice and she put her hands on her hips and scowled right back at me.

"Edward I'm taking Alice home, I'll be right back." I told him without taking my eyes away from Alice's. I grabbed her free hand and started pulling her toward the lot.

"Say goodnight to your friends, Alice."

"God Bella, do you always have to be such a bitch?" she whined as she staggered along behind me. "Knock it off and get in the truck." I commanded when we got to my truck.

She slid into the passenger side and slammed the door. I started the ignition and backed out of my spot. Alice never said a word the whole way home, but every now and then she would huff and sigh in frustration. We pulled up in front of the house and luckily mom and dad weren't home yet. Alice flew out of the truck leaving her door opened just to piss me off.

"Night Alice!" I called after her sarcastically. I wasn't about to try and talk to her when she was that wasted, I'd do it tomorrow. I waited to make sure she got into the house and reached over to shut the passenger door. I loved Alice but she needed to be more selective of who she hung out with or she was going to head down a dangerous path. She was sixteen and I was leaving so there wasn't a whole lot I could do to keep her on track. She was I smart girl and I trusted her.

I headed back out to the party a little irritated that I had to leave in the first place and hoping that Edward didn't get into a fight while I was gone. I had butted heads with Newton before and Edward had kicked the shit out him to even the score, I just didn't want any added drama tonight.

Pulling back into the lot, I noticed that a lot of people had left in the forty minutes I was gone. I parked and made my way down to the beach to find Edward and hopefully head to his house for the remainder of the night. Looking around the bonfire and Tyler's truck, I didn't see him anywhere. I saw Jasper leaned up against a rock with Amy looking pretty cozy and rather drunk. I walked over to them and cleared my throat to get them to pry apart for a minute.

"Hey have you guys seen Edward?" I asked feeling bad for interrupting their kisses. Amy finally noticed me and fidgeted embarrassed while giving me a sheepish grin. Jasper on the other hand acted like it was no big deal and smiled widely up at me.

"Uh, yeah he got into it pretty good with Newton," he paused to take a drink of his beer. "I told him to calm the fuck down," he shrugged. "He said he was going to go wait in the lot for you." He finished as he pulled Amy into his side.

"Well I didn't see him up there…….but I wasn't really looking, I'll look again. Thanks." I gave them a small wave and turned back toward the lot to give them some space. I was glad they hit it off so well.

I walked back to the lot, and I could see Edward standing beside Jasper's car. As I got closer I could see Tanya talking to him, she looked like she was…….comforting him? Her arm was rested on his shoulder and her face was scrunched up in concern. I wonder what he could possibly be upset about.

"Edward?" I asked when I was within ten feet of them. They didn't seem to hear me, I walked closer just as Tanya leaned forward a pushed her lips onto his. _What the fuck?_ I wanted to punch her in her slutty face and I wanted to rip his balls off and hand them to him. I felt the tears of betrayal well up in my eyes and I just needed to get far away from there and fast.

"Fuck you Edward!" I screamed at him. That seemed to get his attention as he pulled Tanya off of him and spun around to look at me.

"Bella, it's not what you think!" He shouted hurriedly.

I turned around and ran for my truck as the tears began to fall. I didn't need his excuses or apologies. He fucking kissed that dirty bitch! I hated him in that instant.

"Bella wait!" I heard him running after me. I ran faster.

"Please Bella!" He continued. I could hear the panic in his voice, as he gained on me. _Good_. I thought as I opened the door to my truck, I hope he's worried he caught something from her. I hoped up into the truck and began to shut the door, just to have Edward grab it.

"Bella, please wait. It's not what it looked like." I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. I shoved him back by his shoulders as hard as I could and he stumbled back, pain and shock evident in his features. He let go of the door and ran his hand through his hair. I couldn't hide my tears.

"It's exactly what it looked like, Edward. Now get the hell away from me!" I squeaked out as I started my truck.

"We're done, have fun at college, asshole!" I added as I shut my door and put it in reverse. _I wished Tanya was standing behind me._

I took the long way home speeding down the back roads trying to drive out my pain. What the hell was I doing thinking Edward and I could make a long distance relationship work, he couldn't be faithful when I was twenty minutes away let alone half way across the country.

My phone ringing pulled me out of my fuming, I picked it up and without looking at it, I answered.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse from all the crying, I sounded awful.

"Bella listen to me, please…" Edward choked out. _Nope_. I thought to myself as I flipped it shut and tossed it on the seat beside me. Not ten seconds later it was ringing again. I cranked my radio and stepped on the gas.

I loved that bastard. I was going to give him my virginity tonight! How could I have been so naive?! Is that how he saw me, as a stepping stone, someone he could use and then toss aside when he was ready to move on? _Three years._ Three fucking years, and it meant nothing to him?

_Fine._ I thought as I dried my eyes with the back of my hand, I can look at it as nothing as well. That's exactly what he is to me from now on. _Nothing._ I didn't need him and all his cheating ways, I was better than that. With this new determination, I turned my truck towards home. I wouldn't cry for Edward Cullen anymore.

I pulled onto my street and I could see Jasper's car parked outside my house. Ignoring it, I pulled into my driveway and turned off my truck. I climbed out and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward jogging up to me.

"Go home Edward." I sighed without looking at him as I started toward the house.

"Bella I didn't mean to kiss her!" He said ignoring my command. Now I was just plain furious.

"You didn't mean to kiss her? What, she tripped and you thought you would catch her with your lips?" I spat at him as I unlocked my door. I didn't want to fight with him, it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it.

"Come on, Bella it's not like that!" He grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him.

"I don't care what it was like, Edward. I don't want to hear your excuses, explanations, or apologies." I shrugged out of his grasp and faced the front door. I couldn't look at him or my will would crumble. I sighed and continued. "It doesn't matter what you say, it won't erase the damage." I stepped inside and closed the door. It felt like……I couldn't even put these feelings into words. Everything had changed and I was finally relieved that I was leaving this damn place.

* * *

**AN: Well I'll be in my corner, hiding.**

**Reviews are nice, just saying.......---**


End file.
